


You broke my heart, Covey

by summer_of_1985



Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [1]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter, POV First Person, POV Peter Kavinsky, Peter's mother is a good mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Peter's POV, after Lara Jean breaks up with him.Post-Ski Trip, the first film
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864390
Kudos: 10





	You broke my heart, Covey

I could only watch with a broken heart as the girl I love walks away from me. It had taken me weeks, WEEKS, to realise that the feelings I had for her before the first kiss we'd ever shared (my first kiss!) had never left him.

All I wanted was for Lara Jean to turn around, run back to me, promising to listen to me and mend my broken heart.

But I know I've got no chance of ever getting her.

All because I was stupid enough to tell Gen the truth. That it's over, and I'm head over heels in love with Lara Jean.

Like I have been since the beginning of 6th grade.

* * *

I'd always known about Lara Jean, even for a brief period when we were somewhat friends. That was a time I'd never forget.

Then we shared a kiss during a game of Spin the Bottle, in a basement I can't remember, and it was the kiss that changed my idea of girls (my idea of girls had been changed when I first fell for Lara Jean).

But then Lara Jean stopped speaking, I know that Gen was involved in that - because when Lara Jean stopped speaking to me, she started hanging around with Chris - Gen's cousin and Gen started pursuing me.

All I could think about was if I had pursued Lara Jean after we'd kissed, and disregarded Gen like I should have done.

Because of Gen, I've lost the only girl I'll ever love.

* * *

I pull up in my car to my home, I've been holding tears in my eyes since Lara Jean walked away.

Picking up my duffle bag from the seat where Lara Jean usually sits, and quickly walk into the house.

My mom looks up when she hears me slam the door heavily and sees how heartbroken I look.

"Peter, darling? What's wrong?" She asks, walking over to me after telling my little brother Owen how to do a question on his homework.

One look at my mom and I instantly turned into the tiny child that needed my mother. I remembered when my dad left, how I'd held onto her and sobbed, thinking I wasn't enough.

"Lara Jean and I broke up," I sniffle, as tears start rolling down my cheeks. Even though my mom didn't know the extent of my 'relationship' with Lara Jean, but after the hot tub scenario, and the bus ride back - that felt like I was truly in a proper relationship with her.

My mom's face falls. "Peter," her soft voice making my sniffles turn into sobs. She reached up and hugged me tightly, as I gripped the back of her top, and buried my face into her neck.

"I love her, mom," I whimper, as she takes me into the living room and sits me down on the sofa. I think this is when my mom realises how real this relationship was for me.

She brings me closer. "Oh my darling," she presses multiple kisses into my hair.

I'm watching from over mom's shoulder as Owen walks towards me with a tub of ice cream. I force a smile. "Thanks, Owen,".

"Sorry you got your heartbroken," he says and walks back to do his homework. Now I wish I was as close to Owen as the Covey girls were.


End file.
